You're Next
Roles Starring *Flare Featuring *Gary *Screw *Doozy *Conspiracy *Splashes *Persona Plot In a house in the woods, we see our main cast preparing a dinner. Flare stirs the soup, Screw slices the turkey, Doozy makes iced Tea, and Conspiracy chops vegetables. Splashes carries glasses over to the table and Persona carries over the pudding. Splashes moves the glasses to the edge of the table to make room for the pudding. He doesn't bother to move the stack of glasses. As everyone except Splashes sits down to eat, the glasses still are not moved. Splashes rushes in to sit down but bumps the table. The glass falls and shatters on his foot making him yell in pain. Blood rushes from his foot and Flare can't look away. We see his pupils dilate as he turns into Evil Flare. Everyone gasps and scrambles to run away but to their surprise Flare instead runs out the front door. Confused, Persona suggests they just finish their meal. The group nervously begin to eat as Splashes walks back in after bandaging his foot. However, he thinks he sees something outside and walks towards the window. Everyone stops talking and Doozy screams as Splashes is seen with an arrow impaled in his head. More arrows begin flying through the windows and everyone runs into the front hall. Everyone is panicking and Doozy suggests that he should run outside to get help. Doozy prepares to run outside as Persona and Conspiracy open the front door. Doozy takes off when the door opens, but unfortunately he falls backwards and we see that his throat is slit. Gary struggles to help him, and Persona looks and sees that Flare has hung a razor wire across the front patio, that Doozy ran into. After Doozy dies of blood loss everyone is scared and they argue over what to do. Conspiracy says that first they must close all of the windows and he goes to close them. Conspiracy heads into a bathroom to shut a window, but when he reaches for it Flare bursts through the window and stabs him to death. Back in the hall, Screw begins setting up traps to protect the house. They include boards of wood with nails sticking out of them, placed by entryways and a large hammer over the front door. Meanwhile Gary and Persona are in the living room keeping watch for Flare. They see Flare by a window, smashing it to get in, but Persona, after tripping while trying to run becomes frozen in fear. Meanwhile, Gary climbs out another window. Persona is still on the ground while Flare takes his axe, swings it like a golf club at his head, and impales half of his skull. To be sneaky, Flare goes back outside to enter through another window. However when Flare steps inside the house he steps the one of the nails that Screw set up. Flare yells in pain and hops around with the nail impaling his foot. He grimaces as he pulls his foot off and looks around in anger. He sees Screw about to go down into the basement so he runs behind her and pushes her. Screw stumbles down the stairs, and breaks numerous bones. Flare then opens the door to the main hall and a bucket of water falls on him. The water makes him snap back to normal. He is confused but waves to Gary who is out side. Gary opens the front door, but the trap that Screw set up earlier crushes his head. Flare screams and as the iris closes in we see he flips out again. Deaths *Splashes is impaled *Doozy's throat is slit by a razor wire *Conspiracy is stabbed to death *Persona's skull is impaled *Screw breaks multiple bones *Gary's head is crushed Injuries Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes